AVP: Ooman Warrior
by DigiFox86
Summary: Lex's gut feeling tells her that this 'mission' on Bouvetoya is not all it appears to be, lil did she know she was right. Scar's journey into becoming a blooded Warrior didn't goes as planned. LexScar OCpairings too. OC disclaimer:I don't own AVP
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Lex's POV

This whole thing started off with an offer for funding and I imagine that it was quite the same for a few of the expert that Mr. Weyland brought aboard the Piper Maru.

Truthfully, it wasn't unusual for a scientist to ask for a guide of the ice, actually it's very common, that's why perhaps that I didn't see anything wrong with it, that and a full yeaｒs funding just to meet with him.

But there was a catch, there's always a catch with these big businessmen, I just didn't realize how big of a one till he started to present this... 'mission'.

He wanted to leave right away, with a team with no training, on Bouvetoya Island, one of the most isolated places in the world. I shook my head, it was insane, asinine even. A thousand miles away from help if there was trouble and even with a trained crew there's always some kind of trouble.

They just blew off the dangers of the ice and this thing, this pyramid they were after was 2,000 feet below it, that in itself makes it all the more dangerous, but I guess to them it's more appealing. Men, why do they always have to prove something?

They came to me, Alexa Woods, environmental technician and guide, cause, well I was the best, seven season on the ice, I had one of the highest level of experience. I said 'no' like any good guide would, Bouvetoya was a no man's land and nearly as torturous as death himself. It just wasn't safe and nothing they could do would make it by the book. I was... disappointed in Mr. Weyland to say the least, the best equipment and technology money can buy can't prepare you for what you may deal with on the ice.

I asked who they had gotten, to replace me, 'Gerald Murdock' they say, I know him- he's got two seasons under his belt and he's cocky, even if he had the experience, he's attitude would place them all into danger.

I asked them about Andrew Keller or Paul Woodman, but they were like me, they refused.

My stomach dropped, they wouldn't listen and it made me fell sick.

I went outside the shit, leaned on the railing, watching the Northern Lights dance in the sky. Miller and Sebastian leaned on either of my sides.

"Shakelton called Antarctica 'the last great journey left to man'. It's the one place left that no one owns, it's completely free." I chuckled slightly as I told them that I was parｓｈal to the penguins.

Sebastian and Miller told me that they wished I was coming along. They ask if they would be better with a number two choice rather then me. The truth is, no they wouldn't, and I felt... guilty.

Gerald Murdock isn't someone they'd want their lives in the hands of. I ask them if they wanted my advice, they avidly nodded, I tell them to stay on the boat.

-It's not until later that I wished I would've followed my own advice-

I laid down three rules for everyone before we headed out onto the ice. Yes, my guilt had gotten the best out of me. I couldn't in good conscious leave innocent people to face the dangers of the ice, especially after I've net them... and gotten along with them.

Here where the three simple rules I laid down for them:

"One, no one goes anywhere alone- _ever_. Two, everyone must maintain _constant_ communication. Three, unexpected things are going to happen. When they do, _no one _tried to be a hero." I asked if they all understood, they said 'yes' and I really hope they do.

I watched as Rousseau packed a gun. "Seven seasons on the ice and I've never seen a gun save anyone's life."

She smiled at me, "Well I don't plan on using it." I raised my brow, she continued. "It's the same principal as a condom," I listened to her analogy and didn't say anything. "I'd rather have one and not need it... then need it and not have one. "

I mentally sighed and started to wonder just what kind of people I was going to lead on the ice. People who obviously thought sex was a lot like a gun, quick, easy to handle, and dangerous with the wrong person. I rolled my eyes this was going to be a long trip.

As we rode to the site, the tension was think in the air. Sebastian commented about Italy, "La Luna Del Cacciatore," Hunter's Moon. We laughed, but out of slight nervousness, at least for me anyway- that phase hit me in the gut, telling me that this would not be a normal day on the ice for me.

-How right I was-

We reached Razorback Point an abandoned whaling station since 1904. I tell Sebastian about how a hundred years ago, it was a big mystery, how everyone disappeared overnight, this place held it's own eeriness, the chilled wind whipped around, rattling the deserted buildings, and how everything seemed untouched. It left a cold, empty feeling in your stomach.

Miller had wondered off, I rolled my eyes, so much for following my rules. I held back a smirk, Miller was such a_ tough _guy, he got spooked my a penguin. I was hard pressed not to snicker as I told him that they bite. I did lay out the rules for their safety after all, but they wouldn't do any good if they didn't listen to them.

Miller and I went over towards the loud commotion towards the end of the whaling station. Sebastian seemed to have found a tunnel, it was perfectly round, all the way down to the pyramid at a 30 degree angle.

We broke camp, I found Weyland in one of the caterpillars with an inhaler, he was hacking and coughing, I told him that, "We have no room for a sick man of this expedition." Mr. Weyland said he needed this, that when he died it wouldn't be a big deal, an 11 drop in shares maybe 12. He wanted to do something to be remembered by.

I inwardly sighed, I told him that I've heard this all before. It hurt slightly to remember, "My dad had broken his leg 700ft from the summit of Mt. Reiner, he refused to quit, I had my first drink at 14,000 ft with my dad. On the way down he developed a blood clot in his leg that traveled to his lung, he suffered four hours before dieing 20 mins。 from the base." Mr. Weyland just gave me a small smile, he asked me if my dad remembered just the pain or drinking with his daughter at 14,000 ft in the air. I could help but give him a smile of my own, I guess I could see his point.

A group of us slowly made out way down the ice tunnel, some placed lights on the way. Something seem to have gone wrong for there were shouts and Mr. Weyland came sliding down the ice, consequently knocking some people over in the process.

I nearly sighed out loud this is way I was insistent on three weeks of training, I estimated hiｓ rate of speed, when he came to me I slammed my ice pick into the ground through his hood. Mr. Weyland looked severely shaken, I did my best not to give him an 'I told you so' look through my exasperated one.

When we reached the bottom, Mr. Weyland admitted to me that he just did not understand, there was no equipment or any other trace of another team, he was very unsure about the work of the tunnel.

The crew set up the lights, illuminating the ice cavern and the pyramid inside, it was one of those sights that just took your breath away. Mr. Weyland seemed please with himself. Soon we found ourselves all venturing onward into the pyramid.

Sebastian and his partner decoded some of the hieroglyphs at the entrance. The symbols were a mix of Egyptian, Aztecs, and Cambodian, supporting Sebastian's theory of this pyramid being the first one built by the first civilization.

"Only the chosen may enter"

Something tells me that this is not good, but I say nothing as we continue on in your exploration of the pyramid.


	2. Chapter 2 Kainde Amedha Chiva Begins

Mean while, the Yautja prepare for the hunt

The hunting party of three young unblooded Yautjas gets ready for the hunt. They equip their Ki'its-pa (extendable-retractable spear/Combi stick), Ki'cti-pa (Wrist Blades), net gun, Da'dtaou-di (little knife), mask, and smart dick (boomerang shuriken discs) preparing for the battle a head.

It wasn't long before they were ready for the Kainde Amedha Chiva (Hard Meat Trail), they watched the Oomans (Yautja slang for humans) enter the underground pyramid. The hunter ship shot three pods.

On the surface, where the three unblooded warriors have landed

The pods open, Ski'car (Scar) clicks his mandibles in annoyance, C'jit! (Damn!) he hated the cold. Ski'car looked over at the other two in his hunting party, Cra'lic (Fang) and Phu'chi (FlatTop), they were pushing each other, hyping the other up for the up coming hunt. Ski'car resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he was not fond of either Yautja. Both Cra'lic and Phu'chi were great friends and they would most likely hunt together.

Ski'car shook his head at the two, Cra'lic accidentally pushed to hard and shoved Phu'chi into a snowdrift. Ski'car clicked his mandibles in discus as Phu'chi got up and bulldoze his friend into an opposing pile of snow, they were on trail to become full-blooded warriors, they didn't have time to play around.

Cra'lic had great strength, but had no gift for strategy. Phu'chi, Ski'car disliked the most, for he did not believe that Phu'chi took into practice all of their mentors teachings, Ski'car was not sure were Phu'chi's honor laid. Cra'lic on the other hand would've been a good… friend or companion at least, if not for Phu'chi's influence, the shorter Yautja was highly troublesome.

Ski'car cloaked and headed to one side of the Ooman's base camp while Cra'lic and Phu'chi started on the outskirts and moved in, hunting together, but several yards apart. One of the S'yuit-de (pathetic) Ooman males shot Cra'lic causing his cloaking device to be temporarily impaired. Cra'lic kicked the stupid Pyode Amedha (soft meat –human) down the ice tunnel and continued on with the hunt.

Clicking their mandibles together, they looked at their newly strung up pray, they had not been much of a challenge. None-the-less they made fine trophies.

Ski'car, Cra'lic, and Phu-chi made way down the tunnel; it was time to start the _real_ hunt. Ski'car and Cra'lic pasted the Ooman male that Cra'lic had kicked down the tunnel, Phu'chi paused and clicked out his wrist blade full length and slashed the Ooman, his policy was no survivors.

The hunting party continued to make their way into the pyramid.

http/img147.imageshack.us/img147/4585/shipzy3.png (hunter ship)

http/img75.imageshack.us/img75/5414/spcvc0.png (the three unblooded)


	3. Chapter 3 Explorations

Back with Lex, Mr.Weyland, and Team

Lex's POV

We traveled trough the great hall, into a room, the Sacrificial Chamber to be exact. Thomas started spouting off facts, while the rest of us looked around. The walls were lined with human spinal columns with their skulls attached, 'very modest, I must get the name of their decorator.' I thought dryly. I inwardly rolled my eyes at my… morbid turn of humor.

I turned my attention back to Thomas, "men and women, died willingly, it was considered an honor to so for their gods." I frowned slightly, this was not my area, but my climber instincts kept telling me that we shouldn't be here, '_danger'_ it whispered in the back of my mind. The kind of whisper you learn to listen for, it becomes really useful when trying to avoid getting crushed or engulfed in large amounts of ice or rock, I thought warily. I shrugged inwardly, I could just be paranoid for the simple fact that I'm not in my element and I'm not use to relaying on someone else's… expertise… but then again maybe not, it's always good to be cautious.

Thomas continued on with his lecture, it's like a bloody school trip, he read a ledge by the bodies, "They gave their lives so that the hunt could begin." 'Hunt? Something tells me I don't want to know."

On the other side of the Sac. Chamber

Rousseau's POV

"So what happened here?" I turned slightly asking the 'resident expert,' Thomas. "It's normal to take the heart of the sacrifice." He said with a smile, creepy. Ah, Well that's all nice and good, "But the bones are bent straight out, something broke out of this body." Good, he looks just about as uneasy as I feel.

Maxwell rounds the team up to continue on, but not before ordering, me, Thomas, and some team members to stay behind and 'catalog everything.' I look at Thomas, he smiles at me nervously, I turn away, I can't believe I'm left with him, I clench my jaw, I didn't sign up to baby sit.

To the team blow the Sac. Chamber

Lex's POV

We found a sarcophagus, 'just when I thought this place couldn't get anymore cheerful,' I sighed, this place was not doing anything for my humor. I turned my attention towards Sebastian, he says that it has a combination lock. 'Oh Jesus, their going to open it,' I frowned I wasn't here to play 'let's find dead people' I was here to make sure people made it safely thought the ice.

It was the 'long count', Sebastian says, 'Oh god, he's giddy, I hope we rap with up soon.' The long count, just another way of saying Aztec calendar; Days, months, years, 'Pretty standard to me and he's about to wet himself.'

Sebastian drew my attention from my musings once again. "The dials are set for 1940." I frowned inwardly, "Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that someone opened this thing a hundred years ago?" He nodded, "What's today's date?" 'Oh no' I barely caught myself from groaning out loud, this was not my day. "October 10th" He turned the dials muttering under his breath, "10, 10…"

It actually opened.

"It's like finding Moses' DVD collection." I rolled my eyes at Miller's …analogy. I nearly jumped for joy when Weyland started coughing, finally an answer to my prayers. I mean don't get me wrong, he's a pretty good guy, actually reminds me of my dad a lot. He said it was just too much excitement; I raised a brow at him, excitement over sacrificed human corpses and something not even the scientists can identify, wonderful.

"Okay that's enough for today, let's collect the rest of the team and set up base at the entrance."

"No, you go on, we're staying here." I'm _really_ getting feed up with this, I'm traveling with a bunch of males with way to much testosterone and ego for my taste. Maxwell obviously thinks he's a badass, gah I want to punch him _so_ bad. Mr. Weyland backs me up, _finally_. I know that when I lead my team I don't ever leave my team, but these guys were pushing it… hell they were begging really.

Maxwell and co. started to take the artifacts or whatever they where out of the sarcophagus even though Sebastian shouted at them not to, Maxwell thinks he's so big and bad. Asshole. The thing closes after the last ones taken out, and the doors close, this isn't good.

Others along with Maxwell took out guns, he says my jobs over and that its time for him to do his job. Of course I argue, even though he looks ready to shoot me. He's such an arrogant prick, why do me think guns can save them if something goes wrong?

http/img113.imageshack.us/img113/827/cap046hg2.png (Sac. Chamber)

http/img99.imageshack.us/img99/2548/cap047ns7.png (skulls line the way)


	4. Chapter 4 So It Begins

Somewhere below the Archaeological research team

The Queen Xenomorph has been raised from her frozen prison and the ice around her has melted from the fires of the earth below. Chained into the ceiling, completely restrained, electrical energy waves craw down her metal encasement and activate her reflexes of laying eggs. The eggs are taken away on a conveyer belt, leaving a very pisses off 'mommy' queen.

The three Unblooded Yautja warriors are just entering the pyramid

Unknown POV

Cra'lic held up the hologram of the pyramid, the signal being sent was of that of our Plasma Casters (shoulder cannons) "Pauk! (Fuck!) the Oomans got to them first." I heard Cra'lic roar in rage, we started to run, we cloaked on the way. The pyramid was shifting and that meant the queen was active.

Sacrificial Chamber

Thomas, Rousseau, and crew were trying not to panic, the doors at least weighted two tons, there was no way out. The crew of six (including Thomas and Rousseau) wryly looked at the seven eggs that slide into place by the ancient corpses of the sacrificial victims.

Below Sac. Chamber

Lex's POV

I thought the chamber closing off and Maxwell with a gun was bad enough, but I heard a shot fired from the chamber above. The room filled with tension, I, myself tried not to panic. I heard terrified cries, they turned to muffled screams, this wasn't right. Maxwell tried to radio the others, but there was no answer.

I checked my watch, "If we keep this bearing it should take us to the entrance."

"What about the others?" Sebastian asks. I paused, we didn't know what happened to the others, or even if they're still alive, "We'll get them on the way up." I had to keep my cool, panicking doesn't help any situation. We had to keep going, I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't like it.

Back at Sacrificial Chamber

Rousseau wakes up, seeing the dead hugger, she scurries away from it. She breathed in deeply, sudden pain knocked the wind out of her and caused her to arc her back at the stabbing sensation in her chest, hoping to easy a little of the pain.

Panting, rubbing her chest, Rousseau glances around her, trying to gather her thoughts.

She let out a wail of pain, back arched, head thrown back, trying to bear it. She lifts up her shirt a little seeing something moving beneath her skin. Rousseau throws back her head letting out a scream of agony as the chestburster broke through her rib cage.

The first hard meat for the hunt has been born.

Back with Lex

I looked around at the hall we ended up in, it was lined with combatant statues. (Combatant: One who engages in a combat or struggle, Of or engaged in warfare) I nudged Sebastian, "Do you recognize the things on their shoulders?" I think we all did, they were the things in the case that we took.

Back with the Yautja

Ski'car had went off on his own. Cra'lic clicked his mandibles together in annoyance, the Oomans had _their_ plasma cannons. He watched as Phu'chi strung up an armed Ooman male. 'C'jit,' the male had dropped his weapon, alerting the others. Cra'lic snarled as one of the males spotted him by a Yautja statue. He jumped and cloaked in mid air, the stupid Oomans couldn't see him now!

Back with Lex

One guy disappeared, then another yelled out and started to shot at whatever he saw by one of the statues. It then leapt across the way, at least I presumed it landed there, the bloody thing became transparent through mid jump. I was stuck in a corner with Sebastian, Weyland, and Miller, we weren't armed, but a lot of good the armed group was doing us, they didn't know where to shoot or what they were shooting at. I heard a rumbling of stone, the dust shifted and the stones began to move. The pyramid was actually shifting, changing shape on us, this was _so_ not good.

Stupid Weyland and his 'last' adventure, we'd be lucky if we survive this ordeal.

I watched helplessly as we were separated from the others and dodged the slabs of stone coming down and across to rectify a sold wall.

Mean while with one of crew's armed men

A military man, designated by his way of dress, dropped down into a small chamber that held triangle passages. He panted, forgetting his training, he lets his terror take over him and lets the panic consume him. Whipping his head around, checking out his new surroundings, not sure about what is happening. Shakingly he reaches for his gun only to find a sticky secretion on it.

Looking up from the gun only to come face to face with a black serpent like creature. He lets out a scream as the alien (xenomorph) attacks him, knocking him out and then proceeds in dragging him into the darkness of the pyramid.

http://img99.imageshack.us/img99/2270/cap035xt6.png

http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/6363/cap059vo2.png

http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/4550/cap065hz6.png

http://img156.imageshack.us/img156/8011/cap075ki7.png

Predator Weaponry:  Alert, Please Read. IMPORTANT!

I seem to had lost… I mean cough misplaced my muse. And it's been, ur missing for a long time, this was actually a backup. See I write and type out a story before I post one chapter, I try and have the next one ready just incase my muse gets stolen… cough I mean lost… I mean misplaced. So thankyou for being patient and I hope that my muse comes back so I can write chapter 5…

DigiFox86 here bring the love from above wink. Just to answer a few questions for all who posted or Z-mailed me.

Yes, Scar was actually the predator to first attack the ooman group inside the pyramid, he killed that guy that shot Cra'lic at the base camp on the ice, Cra'lic was the one kicked the dude down the ice tunnel- cuz he was angry about the shot making his suit malfunction.

You maybe thinking why am I giving more roles to the two Yautja, Cra'lic and Phu'chi, one cause I wish for the reader to get more of a feel for their characters, two having Scar only kill one ooman in Lex's presents, I believe creates more lee-way for the partnership and the development for romance. It also sets Scar apart from the other two in the prospective that he did try and spare Weyland's life.

So I'm sorry to those of you who were expecting a full, correct rendition of AVP, I would of started off around when they first became allies but that been done quite a number of times and I wanted to be original in my story, though I'm not such how 'original' it is to start off and fallow the movie, but I did that for the main reason that I can not be sure as a writer when my readers have last watched AVP, that and for the fact that I want the reader to be more exposed to the character, their personalities, thought process, and just really get the general feel of the character themselves instead of being told how the character is.

With that all said, thankyou for reading my story, I love getting reviews so don't be shy. The more positive reviews I get the more I'm encouraged to keep posting the story, right now I'm actually wondering if I bit off more then I can chew, even though I am going along with the movie, it's a lot to write and put into words to fit along with how I want this story to go. Again Thx for reading and I look forward to hearing from you.


End file.
